


他的高跟鞋（一）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫儿 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	他的高跟鞋（一）

  
太小了。  
杨九郎含着烟拿余光瞥了孩子一眼，得出了结论。男孩比他矮半头，枯草似的黄毛盖住一只眼睛，细弱的骨架子撑不起肥大的校服，松松垮垮地套在身上。下身是露膝盖的破洞牛仔裤，脚上一双脏兮兮的黑色帆布鞋。叼着根棒棒糖就站在杨九郎的小便池旁看着放水，那眼神像看见了什么新奇的玩具。  
这片的公园是有名的基佬聚集地，来这个公厕的十有八九是弯的。杨九郎却是那十分之一，不过仗着自己男女不忌才敢进来撒泡尿。  
男女不忌，那小孩呢？  
杨九郎这样想，鸡巴就没往回收，拿手圈起来缓缓撸动着看，看向旁边那个一直目不转睛的小男孩。  
“想吃吗？”  
小孩受了惊吓一般把目光从杨九郎逐渐膨胀的性器上挪到杨九郎的脸上，咧嘴一笑。  
“想。”  
杨九郎刚把身子转过来，手里就被塞了根棒棒糖。  
“帮我拿下，没吃完呢。”  
杨九郎哭笑不得，嘴里接着骚，“怕你到时候就不想吃别…嘶，小崽子，收着点牙。”  
小孩儿委委屈屈地顶嘴：“我还不太熟，你又这么大。”  
没有男人不爱听这种夸奖，杨九郎拿左手的食指和中指夹着小孩儿的棒棒糖，中指和无名指夹着自己的烟，腾出一只手搭上小孩后脑。烟灰落在小孩白皙的颈上把人烫了一哆嗦。  
“乖，宝贝儿，拿嘴唇把牙齿包起来，然后往里含。对，就是这样，舌头动一动，舔舔中间的小孔，然后转圈舔。食道打开，乖宝，让我往里进进。”  
小孩的技术一般，悟性不错，但和之前杨九郎玩过的差了不是一星半点。弄了快二十分钟，到最后还是杨九郎拿手打出来的。一梭子精液全射的小孩儿的脸上。  
“得了，辛苦了宝贝。”  
杨九郎拍拍小孩儿没沾上东西的那边脸，抬脚就要走，被人拽住了衣袖。  
“你你你…有你这样的吗？都弄我头发上了，我刚做的，你要不要脸你？”  
小孩儿控诉着他，还不让拿回自己的棒棒糖。脸上挂着杨九郎的精液，嘴里叼着棒棒糖，整个人有种奇特的性张力，好像圣母坐在圣台上自慰。  
杨九郎又硬了，嘴上却说：“哦，要钱是吧。”  
“老子稀罕你那几个臭钱，今儿你要不操我这事没完。”  
这个补偿听着奇奇怪怪，杨九郎上下打量了这人一眼。  
“小弟弟，你成年了吗？”  
“你让我给你口之前怎么不问问呢？”  
杨九郎自诩不是什么好人。看着小孩长的也还能入眼，送上门来的没有不要的道理，当即带着小孩去开房。  
老板娘是个多话的中年妇女，问了一句：“你弟弟啊？”  
杨九郎笑了笑，“我儿子。”  
被小孩儿暗中掐了把腰。  
不大的孩子总共没几两肉，偏生了副肉感饱满的臀。  
杨九郎从后面进去，把那头黄毛抓在手里当做马嘴上的缰绳。  
小孩不是第一次，但经验也不多，对一切都充满好奇和兴奋。杨九郎有一种为人师表的责任感，卖着力气让小孩体验了一把前列腺高潮。  
小孩只觉得自己腰眼又酸又涨，半点力使不出来，精液一点点的从马眼流出来。  
“还能这么弄呐？”  
杨九郎俯下身，小孩几乎被他折叠起来。  
“可不，多来几次你以后不被捅后面自己都射不出来信吗？”  
“那不行…不行了，真不行了，我们歇歇吧…”  
完事儿的时候收拾战场，杨九郎从床脚捡起张云雷的身份证。  
“我操，你92年的？”  
才他妈十六。  
张云雷叼着根棒棒糖穿裤子，也不知道他哪来这么多糖，脚蹬进膝盖处的破洞里。  
“干都干完了，还放这屁，有意义吗？”  
墨镜一戴谁也不爱，你磊哥还是你磊哥，除了得叉着腿走路，什么也没改变。  
杨九郎也还是杨九郎，想起即将举行的婚礼，颇为洒脱的和小孩玩了个吻别。  
张云雷把自己的手机号写到杨九郎手心里，他不知道杨九郎爱出汗，没一会的功夫就花了个彻底，混着杨九郎的体液渗进方向盘的皮革里。  
…  
杨九郎和新婚对象算得上是商业联姻。说是这么说，实际上杨九郎的产业比自己未婚妻的小了不止一点点。在外人眼里，杨九郎和吃软饭的没什么区别。  
未婚妻姓张，叫什么不重要，对谁来讲都不重要，在谁心里都不是主角。杨九郎的未婚妻和杨九郎在某慈善晚会上相识。一个寂寞多年芳心暗许，一个正为自己公司举步维艰满心愁绪，于是在女方的积极暗示下两个人开始交往，如今已经到了谈婚论嫁的环节。虽说张女士比杨九郎大了四岁，可人却是瞧着与实际年龄不相符，怎么看都比杨九郎还要小些。  
人说三十而立，杨九郎想既是兴趣相投，又对自己的事业有益，索性就把婚礼办了吧。  
快领证了未婚妻才吞吞吐吐的和杨九郎说自己还有个儿子的事，一直在全日制高中上学，只有周六周天回来。  
“九郎，你别嫌弃我。”未婚妻羞愧的低下头。  
“想什么呢？”杨九郎搂着未婚妻的肩，“就是没想到你才三十四孩子就这么大了。哪天让我见见吧。”  
“明天就行，我把他接出来，你俩也见一面。没事，你不用强迫自己和他亲，他这之后也要出去上大学的，不会再家里多待。”  
杨九郎笑着点头说好。

——tbc


End file.
